Parties
by Rebekamick
Summary: Sandy reluctantly goes to Larry's party and yearns for Spongebob's company.
1. Chapter 1

Parties

In most cases, Sandy was mild mannered and didn't speak harshly to those who she had problems with. Thats why she agreed to go to this party. The music was loud and Larry and his friends kept pestering her to come and dance. In the circumstances where one of them asked at the same time as another, they would get into a fight of sorts where they bragged about their muscles and tried to impress her. While they were preoccupied she would slip away to a corner. Sandy wasn't much for parties. She would rather be at her treedome experimenting with dangerous chemicals or having a session of karate with… Spongebob.

Spongebob. Her mind had been on him all night. She should have invited him. that way she wouldn't feel so alone. All these party pumped sea critters weren't making her feel very welcomed. If she could only have the sponge by her side now. His blue eyes and wide smile could keep her company all night. Maybe she could call him.

Sandy realized that Larry was approaching her again from the other side of the room. Shucks, it wasn't her fault that she was easy to find. She's wasn't exactly a fish after all. She slipped into the crowd a little further hoping to lose Larry. Sandy had only taken a few steps when she felt someone catch her arm. All of the sudden she was spinning and whirling in circles. Larry's strong claws whipped her around and around. Apparently this was what they called dancing. A catchy beach tune was playing in the background and all around there were couples dancing to the song. When the song was over she half heartedly thanked Larry for the dance and slipped back into her corner. She definitely had to call Spongebob.

Sandy whipped out her shell phone and dialed the number she knew all too well. After a couple of rings, Spongebob's voice came on.

"Hello?" said the cheerful sponge on the other end.

"Howdy, Spongebob," Sandy replied, "would y'all like to come to a party?"

"Oh, sure Sandy! Who's is it?" he inquired.

Sandy felt a little sheepish telling Spongebob the truth about who's party it was, but she really needed somebody right now.

"Oh, it's uh… it's Larry's party." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," the tone in his cheerful voice had been taken down a notch or so at this comment.

Sandy quickly tried to mend the cheerfulness of the conversation.

"Please come. I could really use a laugh right now. Thats something you always seem to take care of. It would mean an awful lot to me."

The happiness in his voice had come back when he replied.

"I'll be there Sandy." he said with a voice that clearly stated that he was smiling ear to ear. Just thinking about that smile made Sandy feel good.

"Thanks Spongebob. This means an awful lot. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"You too Sandy. Thanks for inviting me." he replied in the same voice he had used before.

"Anytime Spongebob," Sandy was grateful that in a few minutes, she wouldn't feel alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

So, to sum up, Spongebob was going to a party. With Sandy. Well, he assumed the party had been going on for a while, and she just needed company, but still, SHE INVITED HIM! Sandy Cheeks had invited him to a party where there was music and party games, and dancing and… wait… dancing? Oh no… He hadn't come prepared for this! Barnacles! Why did he have to think of these things at exactly the wrong time? What if she was expecting him to ask her to dance, or… or what if things started going down the wrong road? Oh no! Now he was going to be a nervous wreck at the party and it was all because his head had to think of a stupid word like _dancing._

He was about a block from Larry's place but already he could hear the loud music. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out like the time when he took Pearl to her prom… As Spongebob got closer and closer to the party, the more and more nervous (and sweaty) he got. Anticipation, nervousness, and excitement were all brewing up inside of him. As he turned the corner he spotted the house. Multicolored lights were streaming out of the few windows that didn't have curtains drawn over them, and the music could clearly be heard from outside. Aside from the music and colored lights something else caught his attention. There was somebody leaning against the outside wall of the house. A few steps closer and he realized that that somebody was Sandy.

The sound of footsteps must have alerted her that somebody was approaching because as Spongebob got closer Sandy whipped her head around until she was looking straight at him.

"Oh! Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy said with a smile.

Spongebob could feel himself blushing as he replied sheepishly, "Hey, Sandy." A thought occurred to him, "Wait, Sandy, why aren't you inside? At the party?"

"Oh, i just decided to come out here to wait for you. I couldn't stand it if Larry or Don asked me to dance again." Sandy answered. Her face had gone slightly pink.

"That explains it," Spongebob mumbled to himself. "Would you like to go in now? Now that I'm here, I mean."

"'Course I would Spongebob. Lets go." Spongebob held out his arm to Sandy as only a gentleman would do. Sandy took it chuckling a little to herself. Spongebob blushed at this. He suddenly felt like he had done something much too formal for a casual party like this. He opened the door and he and Sandy strode into the room. Spongebob quickly noticed that a slow song was playing. Some couples filed onto the dance floor, while others just sat to the sides and talked. He quickly decided to stick with the latter group. He and Sandy walked around looking for someplace to sit. Sandy informed Spongebob on where she had sat before and where she hadn't.

"It'd probably be best if we sat somewhere new. Larry and Don are prob'ly still lookin' for me, and I sure as heck don't want them findin' me." She said.

"Alright. Sound's good" They continued looking for the spot furthest from Larry and his friends. Once they found it they sat down and both let out a sigh.

"Well, now time to make conversation I s'pose." Sandy said with an nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." Spongebob said, equally nervous. The song that was playing ended and Larry's voice came up on the speakers.

"Everybody holler if you're enjoying the party!" At that the crowd roared in approval. When the shouting and whistling had died down to a minimum, Larry continued, "Alright, we're going to chill with a few more slow songs now. Everybody find a partner and we'll take the lights down." A few whoops and hollers could be heard when he finished and then a hush came over the crowd as the next slow song came on.

The air between Spongebob and Sandy had become tense. Spongebob sat and listened to the music and Sandy pretended to scan the crowd for familiar faces.

" _Why did it become so awkward and tense all of the sudden?"_ he thought to himself, _"How can I get a friendly conversation going without making it more awkward?"_ When he was finished with this thought he made up his mind.

"Ahem…" They both cleared their throats at the same time. Spongebob laughed nervously.

" _Shoot! We both tried to talk at the same time… ugh… I shouldn't have come. I'm just making it weirder for both of us."_ Spongebob thought to himself. He glanced over at Sandy who had gone red in the face.

He tried again. "Ahem…" He was glad nothing else awkward had happened… yet. He was about to say something when Sandy spoke up.

"Well," she said, "aren't ya gonna ask me to dance?"

I know it just sounds like a regular "school dance" scenario or something but this was what the party that i went to recently was like. CHAPTER THREE IS COMING SOON. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME :) SORRY I LEFT Y'ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I was going to write this in Sandy's perspective but it was too hard to figure out what might have been going through her mind after she asked him if he was going to ask her to dance. What I think would be going through Spongebob's mind though was obvious. Haha. Also sorry I kept you waiting so long for this third chapter, I couldn't find the right emotions and THANKS FOR OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS ON MY FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!

—

Parties (chapter 3)

His face flushed. "Well, aren't ya gonna ask me to dance?" Sandy's question kept echoing through his mind. It felt like it had been an eternity since one of them had spoken. His hands were clenched into fists and sweat had broken out on his brow. He had never asked anyone to dance mainly because he was a coward. He had faced this fact several times in his lifetime and each time he tried to prove it wrong, it always ended up that this fact would remain seemingly permanent. His head started spinning. He snapped out of his trance as something hit him in the side of the head.

"Sorry, dude." A fish said from somewhere in the crowd. Spongebob brushed off the incident and glanced over at Sandy whose face had gone red. She was rubbing the back of her arm with her other hand and biting her lip. He had never seen her in a state like this. Usually she was in control of her emotions, but right now it looked as if she wanted to run away and hide. She was usually the one to handle herself the best; to have the best attitude about a situation, but right now there was an exception. He made up his mind. Maybe he _was_ a coward, and maybe it _was_ a stupid decision because he knew he would end up making a fool out of himself, but he was going to try to prove once again that he was not afraid to do this. He was going to ask her to dance.

He ran his finger under his collar to loosen it up a bit, because all of the sudden he was finding it hard to breathe. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to clear the sweat. He glanced back over at Sandy. She was turned away from him and leaning her helmet on her clenched fist. He turned back and took a deep breath. He made sure his tie was on straight and that his breathing was normal, then made the move.

Weird things happen when your making a big move. You might stumble or your tongue may get tied up in knots, but right then, he was prepared. Plus, she had asked him to ask her, so that relieved some of the stress of this big moment all on its own. Nothing was in his way. She was the whole world for that moment. Larry and his friends were part of another place and time. He and Sandy were the only things that existed.

He stood up to face her and gingerly reached out and lightly tapped her shoulder. Her head spun around and she looked him in the eyes. Spongebob gave a bashful smile and sheepishly asked, "Sandy, would—well what I mean to say is, may I have this dance?"

Thanks for reading! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME AND IS NEEDED THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Back to Sandy's perspective again. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!

—

Parties (chapter 4)

She was still processing his words. Was she actually hearing this right? Had Spongebob actually just asked her to dance? She was still breathing hard from her little breakdown. She didn't think she had done anything right that whole night, but that one little question, it made her think maybe she had after all. She had asked if he was going to ask her to dance. It seemed like that had been the very worst mistake that she had made all night, but it had moved him enough to actually ask her!

The answer to his question came slowly however. For the most part she was lost in his eyes and the color of blue they had turned. She had seen this shade before, she just couldn't remember when. It was a beautiful shade of color, like a bluebonnet amidst a bunch of light blue roses.

"Sandy..?" Spongebob said.

"Huh? Oh…" She had been staring.

"So..uh.." He said uncertainly. "Will you dance with me, Sandy?"

A big smile came onto her face. She had heard him right after all. "Of course I will, Spongebob."

Then he smiled in a way she hadn't seen him smile in a long time. A smile that lit up the whole room, though nobody else saw it. It was sort of a crooked smile, but Sandy thought it might be the most perfect smile she had ever seen.

Spongebob held out his arm to her like he had at the door and she took it. They stepped out into the crowd of young couples and faced each other.

"Hehe…um.. I ain't ever actually slow-danced with someone before." Sandy admitted.

"Ha… me neither." Spongebob replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

They both looked around at the other dancers and worked their way into the positions. Spongebob grabbed her hand while she put her other hand on his shoulder. His other hand found its way to her hip, and they moved closer together. They started swaying their bodies in time to the music and eventually found a rhythm. She looked at him and he looked at her. They locked eyes and Sandy could feel herself blushing. Spongebob had gotten that twinkle in his eye that only came when he was with her. Right then, they were the whole world. The only things that could feel like this.

The song had ended, but they still stood there together. Though they had stopped swaying, they still stood there and held each other. Throughout the song it felt like their bodies had gotten closer together. Spongebob's hand had moved from her hip to her back, and her hand had moved from his shoulder to his back. How they got in this position, she didn't know.

The song they danced to had indeed been a romantic one, and the music plus the opportunity to dance with Spongebob had roused up feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ahem.." Spongebob cleared his throat, "Do you wanna dance to the next song too?" He looked at her and his eyes were the same shade as they had been earlier.

"Sure," Sandy said with a smile. "How many songs do ya reckon are left?" She wanted to spend the night dancing with him, just like they had during the last song.

"I…I don't know." He sounded dazed. "How many songs do you want to dance to?"

"That's up to you," She said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly she had an overwhelming feeling that somebody was approaching. A deep chuckle arose from somewhere behind Sandy and they reluctantly let go of each other and turned around to find somebody that Sandy was less than happy to see.

"I see you've found yourself a partner," Larry said.

—

This was SUCH a fun chapter to write! Please fave and review for fifth chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
